freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash of the Two Champions Part 1
Clash of the Two Champions is the two-part episode of Minecraft Dimensions. This is Part 1. Plot: Prologue: The Story When the Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion sees Minecraft Guardian Notch, Zantreal, Guardian of the Sea, Starswirl the Bearded and Mephiles the Dark. Notch tells him about the Minecraft Wars has begun. He sends him to the human world to find Princess Twilight Sparkle. Scene 1: Noctis Lucis Caelum's Call from Captain Planet Meanwhile at Sunset Shimmer's house, Princess Twilight, Blueberry Cake and Sci-Twi asks Sunset Shimmer, if they can have a slumber party at her place. Blueberry Cake's brother, Captain Planet needs to talk to Sonic. While, Sonic comforting a crying Sonata Dusk, as he tells her that Princess Twilight, Mario, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer and the others will protect her. He sees Captain Planet, and tells him that he, Mario, Princess Twilight and Sunset knew what happened to her. Captain Planet calls a friend of his, in Insomnia, Noctis calls Lance on the phone, and tells him and his friend, about the Unified Nether Army. Noctis tells him, he's on his way. Lars asked him about the Unified Nether Army, so the two left Insomnia. Scene 2: The Convergence of the World of Gemina In Xgard City, Mega Man X, Zero, Axl are fighting the Unified Nether Army, with the Mysticons, Heroes, Hiccup, Toothless, Danny Phantom, Jack Frost, the two Overwatch agents, Tracer and Soldier 76, and their allies. Gate, Princess Ivy and Ultron Sigma captured Gemina's king, Gawayne. Ultron Sigma asks Vile, Tazma, Vlad Plasmus, Zain and Geemel to take down the Maverick Hunters, the Mysticons and their allies. Arkayna was worried about her home, Drake City. And X tells her that Abel City was his home too. The heroes run into the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidokkas and the MagnaGuards. X and Iron Man took them out. The Battle Droid asks Gate, about what they need to do with Gawayne, as he pushes it out. Inside the Drake City Tower, Chun-Li, Doctor Strange, Strider Hiryu, Mike Hagger, Spencer, Regina, Chris, Em, Piper, Kymraw, Baron Dreadbone, Zero, Axl, Tracer and Soldier 76 were finding Infinite, while X, KOS-MOS, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, Danny Phantom, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost, Arkayna and Zarya find a way to rescue Gawayne. They see a few of Ultron Sigma's drones, led by Vile, Zain and Geemel. As X and the others sees Tazma and Vlad Plasmus. Scene 3: Invasion of the Minecraftian Kingdom As Minecraft Guardian Notch tells the former members of the Order of the Stone, Jesse and Petra about the Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze. They heard an attack from outside. It was the Unified Nether Army who was attacking the Minecraftian Kingdom. Aria asks Minecraft Guardian Notch, to find the Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom. He said that Zion went to the human world. Scene 4: Unexpected Arrivals As Zion arrives in the human world, he meets Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle about the Minecraft Wars has started. Sunset asks him about the Crystal Mirror isn't the only one connected to Equestria, it's connected to all the dimensions. Noctis and Lars arrives in the human world, they met Zion, Twilight and Sunset. He also said that the Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze was looking for him. Final Scene: Blueberry Cake's Forgotten Dream/The Encountering of Bill Cipher At night, Blueberry was asleep and dreaming about where she encountered Bill Cipher. Making her realized that she sees him. Her boyfriend, Norman asks his friend, Yu Narukami about the Unified Nether Army that Mario and Sonic mentioned, and tells him to help Sunset Shimmer to protect Sonata Dusk. To Be Continued... Transcript (Episode 2: Clash of the Two Champions Part 1) Prologue: The Story/Opening: :Nether Guardian Herobrine: (Narrating) My brother, Minecraft Guardian Notch and I created the Minecraft World, where everyone enjoyed their craftsmanship, their creativity, and their unlimited imagination. We created the skies, the environment and the life. One day, Notch banished me to the Nether for my cruel intentions, and that's how I became the Nether Guardian. I am Nether Guardian Herobrine, leader of the Unified Nether Army, here bring destruction in the Minecraft World! evilly :Minecraftian Kingdom, the main capital of the Minecraft World :[Zion arrives in the scene] :Zion: Minecraft Guardian Notch. You here to see me liked you wish? :Minecraft Guardian Notch: Yes. I have a mission for you. :Zantreal, Guardian of the Sea: We received a message from Kamen Rider Icarus. :[Kamen Rider Icarus appears, via holographic] :Kamen Rider Icarus: Greetings, Heroes of the Minecraft World. I am Kamen Rider Icarus, I have a urgent mission for the Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion. It appears that the Minecraft Wars have begun. And it takes in Canterlot City, in the human world. The Unified Nether Army has so many victories since, leaders of the Smash Bros. Heroes, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog were defeated by the Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze. And now that Dr. Q*bert became the Creator of the Gemstone, I hope there is a reason that we need more heroes of every world. That is all. :[Kamen Rider Icarus turned off his holographic form] :Minecraft Guardian Notch: Now, Zion, you must head straight to the human world to find Princess Twilight Sparkle. :Zion: Okay. :[Zion leaves the scene] :Theme Song: Jump Into The Space by Psychic Lover :[Title card: Minecraft Dimensions] :Blueberry Cake: [off-screen] Episode 2: Clash of the Two Champions Part 1! Scene 1: Noctis Lucis Caelum's Call from Captain Planet: :Sunset Shimmer's house :Twilight Sparkle: You know, I've been thinking: Maybe, we should have a slumber party at Sunset's place? :Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi): Yeah, a slumber party at Sunset's place would be good. What do think you, Blueberry? :Blueberry Cake: Well, I think a slumber party could be really nice. I think we should ask Sunset. :Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) and Blueberry Cake: Sunset Shimmer So, what you think about our idea, Sunset?! :Sunset Shimmer: Uh... I think a slumber party would be good. I think that is the first thing on my "List of Things That Can Make Sonata Dusk Happy" list. :[Captain Planet arrives] :Captain Planet: [opens door] Rainbow Dash I need to talk to the blue hedgehog. :in Sonata Dusk's new room :Sonata Dusk: [crying on her bed] :Sonic the Hedgehog: [shushs gently as he lifted his hand and gently rubbed Sonata's shoulder] It's going be okay, Sonata. I know you don't want to be with Adagio and Aria. Don't worry, Princess Twilight, Mario and the others are going to protect you. :Sonata Dusk: tearfully E-Even, Sunset a-and Auntie Dashie? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Even, Sunset and your Auntie Dashie. :Captain Planet: [opens door] Hey, Sonic. How are you? :Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm alright. Sonata's still crying. :Captain Planet: Hmm. [sits next to Sonic and Sonata, clears throat] So, this is how Adagio and Aria did to Sonata in the Battle of the Bands. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Mm-hmm. That's why Cherry told me when Pinkie said that "Sonata has a hard life with Adagio and Aria." And your sister told me that you were Aria Blaze's ex-boyfriend. :Captain Planet: That's the reason why I broke up with Aria Blaze at the Battle of the Bands. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Rainbow Dash and I always knew what happened to Sonata. :Captain Planet: I'll call Noctis, and I'll tell him about the Minecraft Wars. :Sonic the Hedgehog: stammers Who's Noctis?! :Captain Planet: A friend of mine from a place called, Insomnia. :Insomnia :plays :Noctis Lucis Caelum: Hello? :Captain Planet: [on phone] Noctis, it's me. :Noctis Lucis Caelum: Oh, Lance. I didn't know you were calling me. :Captain Planet: [on phone] Yeah. So, how's Lars? :Noctis Lucis Caelum: He's with me. I was just giving him a tour around Kingsglaive. :Captain Planet: [on phone] chuckles That's nice. You hear about the Minecraft Wars? :Noctis Lucis Caelum: Yeah. Lars told me about that. I guess I'll see you later, that would be okay? :Captain Planet: [on phone] Sure. Bye. :Noctis Lucis Caelum: [turns his phone off] :Lars Alexanderson: So, Noctis. Was that Lance on the phone? :Noctis Lucis Caelum: Yeah. We should head to Canterlot City for a while. :Lars Alexanderson: Okay. :[Noctis and Lars leave Insomnia] Scene 2: The Convergence of Gemina: :Xgard City, also known as Drake City, Asgard and Abel City :[Mega Man X, Tracer and Arkayna arrives at the scene] :Mega Man X: [grabbed Captain America's Shield, as he grunts with effort] :Lena Oxton/Tracer: Hey, X! Give me and Arkayna a boost! :Mega Man X: Got it! [uses Captain America's Shield as he gives Arkayna and Tracer a boost] :Lena Oxton/Tracer: Arkayna, you know what to do! :Arkayna Goodfey: Okay! [uses her Dragon Bracer] Unleash the Dragon! [Kuro Combatants, Bugster Virus Combatants and most of Ultron Sigma's drones were wiped out by Arkayna's Dragon Bracer] :[Captain America, Soldier 76, Chris Redfield and KOS-MOS arrives shortly] :Captain America: X. I want to thank you for using my shield. :Mega Man X: Yeah! I just gave Arkayna and Tracer a boost. [X and the others see the Gormins, Zugormins, Shocker Soldiers, Primids and Daleks] :Dalek #1: The Maverick Hunter must be EXTERMINATED! :Dalek #2: Do not move! :Chris Redfield: Those guys keep going! :Soldier 76: We're barely outnumbered! :[Strider Hiryu, Black Widow, Regina, Gandalf and Danny Phantom arrived] :Strider Hiryu: [slashes the Daleks, Primids and Shocker Soldiers] :Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom: Take this! [punches the Gormin] :Black Widow: [kicks the two Zugormins] :Gandalf: You shall not pass!! [performs a pitfall at the Primids] :Mega Man X: Strider! :Lena Oxton/Tracer: Black Widow! :Arkayna Goodfey: Guys! :Strider Hiryu: Captain America, our teams are in position! :Mega Man X: With us together, this'll be a cinch! :Captain America: Good to know! Let's not keep them waiting. Heroes, move out! :[Meanwhile] :Jack Frost: [freezes the Nether Soldiers and Shocker Soldiers] Hey, Axl! Can you, Piper and Hiccup blew these guys up? This is getting embarrassing. :Axl: Sure! Piper, Hiccup, Toothless, light 'em up! :Piper Willowbrook: [uses her Pixie Dust] Pixie Blast! :Hiccup: Toothless, blew up those creeps! :Toothless: [blasted fire at the Nether Soldiers and Shocker Soldiers, causing them to be blown up] :Piper Willowbrook: Nice job, Hiccup! But, I really liked your dragon. He's so adorable! :Axl: Wow! Em Was that girl always been crazy? :Emerald Goldenbraid: Uh... Yeah. She's kinda crazy or whatever. :Chun-Li: Kikoken! [blasted at the Zomira] :Captain Marvel: [kicks Replica M. Bison] Stay down! :Zarya Moonwolf: Hey, Chun-Li! :Chun-Li: Zarya? :Zero: [slashes one of the Battle Droids] Am I interrupting something? :Kasey Boon: Uh, no, Zero. :Zero: Good to know, Kasey. :Iron Man: Hello, Chun-Li and Carol. It's really nice to see you two. :Chun-Li: Stark, I want you and Zero to deal with the Unified Nether Army's forces! :Iron Man: Got it! Zero, Zarya, with me and Mayor Hagger! :Zero: Sure thing! :Zarya Moonwolf: Stark, Zero, Mike and I will deal with Ultron Sigma's drones. :Captain Marvel: Have fun! :Iron Man: We will. :Kasey Boon: I'll go along with you guys! :Chris Redfield: Man! These things are like cockroaches! :Replica M. Bison: evilly That's what you thought, Commander Redfield! :Drake City Tower :Gate: Some irritating heroes have arrived. evilly Eliminate all of them! [Nether Soldiers, Nether Troopers, Nether Knights, Zombie Pigmans, Wither Skeletons, Gormins, Zugormins and Kuros Combatants charged] :Mega Man X: Alright, guys, that's our cue! Kymraw, bring the pain! :Kymraw: With pleasure! [punches the Nether Soldiers] :Lena Oxton/Tracer: Whoo! [rapidly shooting at the Nether Soldiers] :Spartan #1: Commanders X and Zero, you need to see this! :Mega Man X: What is it? :Stromtrooper #1: It appears to be a giant space chicken with three eyes...? :[Poultra suddenly arrives] :Emerald Goldenbraid: Oh my Goblin, what is that?! :Axl: stammers Th-That's a big chicken! :Poultra: loudly :Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom: That's Poultra, the giant space chicken! And does anyone else have any ideas? :Hiccup: Toothless and I will take down that thing! X, Arkayna, you and the others go find Ultron Sigma! Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Episodes